


A Beautifully Planned Taxi Cab

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bi Tyler, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Insert, Taxi Cab, Twenty One Pilots album, self titled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: You wake up feeling a bit sore with a stranger sleeping next to you.“You don’t remember much of last night, do you?”
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Beautifully Planned Taxi Cab

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: do not read if you have been in a car accident and have suffered from PTSD because of it. I don’t want anyone getting triggered! 
> 
> Also, sorry if the writing isn’t the best, it came to me at 4 AM so uh be warned it’s a bit sloppy.

I woke up feeling sore, but I couldn’t figure out why. I just laid in bed for what felt like forever, trying to convince my body to get up. Eventually I’m startled by a noise behind me. There was someone else in my bed. My breaths start to quicken as I slowly turn my body around to face whoever this mystery person was lying to my left. He was lying there on his stomach, just completely crashed, but looking rather peaceful as he slept. His arms were sticking out from under the covers, holding up his head on the pillow, but I couldn’t see his face, just the back of his head. As I get a better look I see something that makes my heart stop. Tattoos. Not just any tattoos. Bands. Arm bands. And an inverted cross, four black rectangles color blocked in near his shoulder. This wasn’t just any mystery stranger that I had woken up next to, this was Tyler Robert Joseph. 

He stirs and I hold my breath, hoping he wasn’t waking up. I let out a sigh of relief after what feels like hours of waiting to make sure he was still asleep. I quietly slide out from underneath the covers, going slowly as to not make any noise. Thankfully I knew where the creaky parts in the floor were in my room and the hallway so I was able to escape. It wasn’t until I reached the bathroom that I realized I was butt naked. I look at myself in the mirror with a start, shocked by my own nudity.  When did that even happen?  I think as I scramble to grab my bathrobe that was hanging on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. I tie off the knot and make a little bow, pleased with my now covered body. I don’t remember the last time I’d slept naked so it was a shock to me. I’d at least have  something on even if it was just underwear. The cut of the robe looks funny to me as I slowly adjust how much of my chest I felt like showing off in the v-cut opening of the robe. Satisfied with my look, I wash my face and brush my teeth, acting as if it was just a normal morning. I don’t dare go back into my room, so I just wear my bathrobe around my house. Not that anyone else lived with me, but I wasn’t one to walk around my house naked. I make my way downstairs and head into the kitchen. I’m starving, and I figured Tyler would be, too. Of course cooking wasn’t exactly my strongest suit but I figured if I can decently feed myself everyday, then I could decently feed the both of us today. I hadn’t even turned on the stovetop when I hear my bedroom door open. 

_Shoot, he’s up_. The adrenaline in my body kicks in and I feel myself getting warm, or was it the stove turning on? Yes, it was both, I decide as I set a pan down on the stovetop. As I wait for it to warm up I turn to the refrigerator to get some eggs. The coldness of the fridge cools my heated body down and I grab two eggs from the carton. I close the fridge door and turn to see Tyler standing in nothing but his boxers in the doorframe of the kitchen. I jump and drop the eggs that were in my hands, splattering them on the floor. My eyes widen and I freeze up, beyond embarrassed. I think he realized this wasn’t how my average mornings went and quickly went over to the sink, grabbing a few paper towels along the way. I shake my head quickly, snapping back into reality as I realize he’s kneeling down on the floor in front of me, cleaning up my mess . 

“Oh you don’t have t- here let me-” the words tumble out of my mouth haphazardly as I start to crouch down I remember that I’m not wearing anything under my robe and that it would be best to keep standing. Not that he hadn’t already seen and felt every inch of me, or at least that’s what I’m assuming happened. 

“It’s all right, I’m sure you’re still trying to comprehend the situation.” He says casually before furrowing his brows. 

“Where’s your trash can?” 

“Right here.” I say pointing to myself and immediately I want to die. My face goes red and I cover my face with my hands.

“It’s in the closet by the door.” I mumble through my hands. I hear the cupboard open and close, then the sink running and then it being turned off. I have a small towel hanging on my oven so I assume if Tyler had washed his hands, that he’d be using that to dry them. Moments later I feel soft warm hands on my wrists, taking my hands off of my face. His eyes look concerned, but gentle. 

“You don’t remember much of last night, do you?” He asks and I shake my head no.My eyes flicker over to the stovetop, which was glowing red and Tyler notices, following my eyes as he lets go of my wrists to turn off the stove. 

“Do you have any cereal?” He asks and I nod my head, walking over to the pantry. My brain didn’t ever register that he had already served himself before calling me over to the dining room table. 

“So you’re probably wondering how you managed to wake up next to me.” He says, and I watch a spoonful of cereal go into his mouth. 

“It’s not my typical morning for sure.” I hear myself say. 

“Yeah, me either.” He says with a smile, poking around in his bowl with his spoon. 

“So, uh, you were in a car crash last night.” He says after a few minutes of silence, looking into my eyes. 

“I what?” I ask, my eyes widening in disbelief. 

“Yeah you must’ve been coming home from an event, you were dressed up rather nice, and you were taking a cab home. The driver lost control of the taxi and it sideswiped the tour bus I was in.” Tyler eyes my dropped jaw and continues, knowing I probably wouldn’t respond any time soon out of shock. 

“They had to pull you out from the back of the taxi cab door, which kind of ripped your clothes a bit, but they took all that off eventually, but I’m not sure where they went, you were rushed to the hospital so by the time we were able to get the bus back on the road, you had already been taken by the paramedics. Josh and Mark worked with the rest of the crew to let them know there was gonna be a bit of a delay in travel time, and set off in search of a place to stay.” He swallows and looks down at his bowl.

“I, uh, found out which hospital you were going to, and decided to see how you were doing.” He admits sheepishly. 

“I felt bad, I wasn’t so sure what had happened on your end, but none of it was your fault, and thankfully both you and the driver made it out with minor injuries. Since I came to visit, they sent you home with me, and you were able to get us back to your place, as drugged up and tired as you were. Like I had mentioned before, I have no idea where your clothes went so they sent you home in the hospital gown you were put into at the hospital. The second taxi cab dropped us off and I had to carry you inside and plopped you into bed and I suppose I just crashed right next to you because by then it was like 2 AM and I was exhausted.” Tyler looks back up at me, meeting my eyes.

“I’m glad you’re okay, though. It doesn’t seem like you’re having any problems walking or getting around, though because the crash was last night, the pain might not have kicked in yet.” Still blushing, I nod.

“Yeah, I am really sore, I just wasn’t sure how that happened.” I wring my hands, “Out of all the possible scenarios that played through my delusional brain, that was not one of them.” Tyler gasps lightly.

“Oh geez I hadn’t even thought about that, and you must’ve taken the hospital gown off at some point, woken up without it and saw me there- no, no no that... I wouldn’t ever...” he starts shaking his head, his eyes closed as he presses his fingertips to his temples.

“I didn’t want to assume I would be that lucky.” At this point, I’m past the point of embarrassment, my brain must’ve taken a hit from the crash cause I had absolutely no filter anymore. Now it was Tyler’s turn to blush.

“Lucky? No, it’s...” His mouth moves but no words come out. “I’m not- you can’t- it’s only- I’m just-” He stammers but gets flustered and gives up trying to speak.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable.” My head drops, realizing I’ve crossed a line that I can’t turn back from. 

“Trust me, you’re not the only one who thinks that, I know... I’m sure so many people in the clique would kill to wake up next to me, no matter the circumstances.” He purses his lips as I look back up at him. 

“It was definitely a nice dream I had.” I say and sigh, placing my hand out onto the table. I jump slightly when Tyler pinches my wrist.

“Ow! What was that-? ...for.” I say, realizing that I was, indeed, awake. Maybe the medicine was just making me delusional and there was actually some crackhead who followed me home and slept in my bed and is now sitting in my dining room with me. Or, it was actually Tyler and I was still in shock that it was him, in the flesh, the man, the myth, the legend himself. 

“To let you know you’re awake.” He says with a grin. 

“You’ve been sleeping the whole time, time to wake up.” I say mockingly and we both start laughing.

“Now is not the time to bring that up!” He chuckles, shaking his head.

“Sorry I had to!” I giggle, covering my face with my hands again. I remove them myself this time, but that can’t hide the color on my cheeks. 

“You know, out of all the fans that I’ve met, I’d have to say I like you a lot.” Tyler cautiously eyes me, biting his lip. I sober up, looking right into his eyes.

“You’re just saying that.” I shake my head, not believing him.

“I’m not, I mean it!” He defends and I tilt my head, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t be your favorite, I have to be, like, in the top fifty.” 

“Sure, top fifty, I’ll settle with you on that number.” Tyler agrees. 

“But it’s not like that matters because after today, I’m never gonna see you again.” I say, trying to think about it realistically.

“Not with that attitude, you’re not.” 

“No, I suppose not.” 

“I kinda maybe sort of, um, called myself on your phone... so, uh, your number’s kinda in my phone now.” 

“You did not!” 

“I did! I even put your name in there and everything.” 

“I don’t believe you.” I cross my arms, leaning back in my chair. 

“Well, I suppose this whole experience isn’t easy to digest, so I’ll let that part slide. Speaking of digestion, you need to get some food in you before we go back for your check-in at the ER, which is in like an hour.” Tyler looks over at the clock. 

“My what?” I ask, sitting up abruptly, making myself dizzy. 

“You gotta go back to the ER to tell them you’re okay.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, so we should probably get started on that, y’know?” He stands up, going over the fridge. “What else you got in here?” His muffled voice comes out of the fridge. 

“I uh, I think I’ve got some-” I start, but I’m cut off by a noise from Tyler as he practically jumps back, slamming the fridge door shut.

“What? Is everything okay?” I ask, standing up out of my chair.

“You... you’ve got... ‘nanas.” He says, his eyes wide open. I start to giggle. 

“Sorry I didn’t know you’d be coming over.” I shrug, walking over to the fridge. “I’ll have one, then, if that means you’ll keep your distance.” I tease, and Tyler takes a step back, as he was just as surprised as I was that I’d just tried to flirt with him. I quickly grab the banana out of the fridge and close the door. “I think I’ll go get ready to go and take this with me.” I try to say as casually as possible, but it probably came out all waver-y and nervous sounding. 

“Okay, I’ll be here.” Tyler says and I practically run upstairs to my room. As I close the door behind me and turn the lights on I see how messy my room was. My hospital gown was laying on the floor next to my closet, and I realized that Tyler’s clothes were also on my floor in a small pile on his side of the bed. My bed wasn’t made, my desk was a mess, my closet door didn’t even close on it’s own, it had to be forced shut. I didn’t wanna think about how horrible my room looked so I just pulled out an outfit for the day and got dressed. A knock on the door startles me as I’m sitting on my bed, putting on my shoes. 

“Come in!” I shout, hoping he’d hear me. He did, as my bedroom door opens seconds later. Tyler walks over to his little pile of clothes and starts to put them on. I catch myself staring a bit, but I can’t stop myself. Eventually Tyler feels my eyes on his back and he turns around, and I quickly look away. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to Josh being with me in our green rooms when we change for shows.” 

“No it’s not, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how it must feel to have eyes on you all the time.” I shake my head.

“It is, really. I mean I had to carry you throughout your house in just a hospital gown. I think you’ve got a bit more of an excuse than most people who would want to watch me get dressed.” I blush hard, thinking that Tyler could’ve seen me completely naked, and agree that it would be a fair trade, but I wouldn’t force him to. 

“You don’t owe anything to me though, not that you wanted to see me like that anyways.” I say rolling my eyes, hoping he’d agree. His silence surprises me, and I suddenly feel myself get really warm. Minutes feel like hours until he finally speaks again.

“We should probably get going.” 

“Okay, yeah.” I say, getting up off of my bed. 

“I can get you a ride there if you want.” He offers with a slight smile.

“You don’t have to, I’ve got a car.” 

“How comfortable do you feel driving said car?” Tyler asks, and I realize I’m still probably discombobulated from the crash and wouldn’t be able to drive properly.

“Oh, yeah. I suppose you could get us a ride.” I say quietly. “That’s really sweet of you to offer.” 

“It’s no big deal, really. I’d be more than happy to get you a ride.” His smile grows as we walk down the stairs. “I can’t even remember the last time I used Uber.” He laughs, scrolling through his phone. I then realize I have no idea where my phone is, or my keys or my wallet is. We get to the bottom of the stairs and on the table in the foyer is a small plastic bag holding my belongings. 

“Oh bless!” I say, practically running to it.

“I figured I’d leave your stuff down here since I wasn’t sure if your phone light would be a good idea, depending on whether or not you have a concussion.” 

“I guess we’ll have to see, huh?” I say, shoving my phone and wallet into their respective pockets. 

“Yes, you will.” Tyler says, looking up from his phone as we walk outside.

“I will?” 

“I don’t think I’ll be sticking around much longer. As much as I’d love to stay, I’ve gotplaces to go, things to do, shows to play.” 

“Oh, yeah.” I say quietly.

“I’ll miss you though.” Tyler says, meeting my eyes.

“I’ll miss you too.” I say, trying not to get emotional as we stand outside my house, waiting for our ride to arrive. Tyler holds out his arms and I hug him tight. I step back and compose myself, taking a deep breath. Tyler checks his phone as a car comes driving over in our direction. 

“That’ll be you.” He says, shoving his phone into his pocket. 

“You’re... you’re not coming?” I ask and he shakes his head no. “Oh.” I say quietly and hug him again. 

“I’ll see you around.” He says, a slight crack in his voice on the first word.

“Yeah, see you.” I sigh and force a smile before turning to get into the Uber. The car drives away and I see Tyler pacing outside of my house, already on the phone, talking rather quickly. I remember him fondly, grateful for all that he did. While he didn’t technically save my life, he helped me get better, looking after me every step of the way. I don’t think I would’ve ever had this experience if it wasn’t for a beautifully planned taxi cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! This is the first (and probably last) time I’ll be writing self insert, just because that’s not really my style.  
> I hope the beginning was a bit of a tease because I had no idea where I was gonna go after Tyler asked “You don’t remember much of last night, do you?” And then I totally plot-twisted myself!!  
> Anywho, let me know if you liked it, the comment section is open to AO3 users, but if you don’t have an AO3 account but do have an Instagram, you can pop on over to @thetwenty_secondpilot and slide on into my dms!


End file.
